


哥哥

by Vergessen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 10:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18689767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vergessen/pseuds/Vergessen
Summary: 我不会再让你逃走了，哥哥





	哥哥

垂着眼坐在这场父亲花了大价钱筹办的宴会，文泰一觉得自己这一身衣服和角落简直是格格不入，他甚至不想抬起头来看那些晃眼的觥筹交错，但是一波又一波不长眼的人就这样没完没了的向他涌来。  
就算他全身放出拒绝相处的气息，只要抬起眼来就又是某家的大小姐端着酒杯，持着那种大户人家特有的滑稽的矜持模样，在她公式化的漂亮笑容底下掩藏着某种对自己那个继母带回来的小明星弟弟的鄙夷，装模作样的和他打招呼，再拐弯抹角的想和自己沾上点关系。  
瞟了眼搂着新婚妻子的腰站在人群中间的父亲，摇了摇手中半满的酒杯，文泰一嗤笑了一声，觉得无聊极了。自己说是他老来得子也不为过，母亲生下自己没多久他便是继续流连花丛，等自己成年便早早把公司丢给自己，整日和他那些情人厮混，今天总算让他如愿以偿。他那个继娶妻子年纪比他小了不少，带回来的儿子倒是和自己年纪相仿，任谁看也不会觉得是老文的种，也亏他忍得下来。  
徐英浩——那个小明星弟弟就这样坐在自己身旁，就算被先前的人灌了好几杯也面不改色，文泰一摸了摸自己泛红的眼角，暗嘲自己这么多年应酬也没学会喝酒。大约是徐英浩他们干这一行的都擅长隐藏自己的真实情绪，他穿着笔挺的西装却端着酒杯对着对方笑的单纯，似乎真是个毫无威胁的开朗男孩，可在视线无法触及的地方，自己腰上的那只手却从来没有松开。  
徐英浩手上的力气很大，就像他昨夜把他深深嵌入自己身体里一样，隔着一层薄薄的衣物能感受到那只手的温度与分明的指节。文泰一把视线放到地面上，懒得去做无济于事的挣脱，也懒于感受面前那个女人对徐英浩的鄙夷，只是心中生出些嘲讽的情绪。  
文泰一在见到那个疯狂收购公司股份的人的时候，就知道他对继承权毫无兴趣，徐英浩想要的是毁了父亲的心血––如果他那天没有坐在自己的办公椅上，强迫自己可笑的张开双腿，把自己摁在他半褪下裤子的腿上的话。  
文泰一还记得徐英浩在那件单薄衬衫下留下的暴行，与嘴唇危险的贴在自己颈侧的热度。  
“你说为什么呢，凭什么是我妈要强笑着去讨好那些男人呢？”  
他在自己的锁骨上啃了一口，弯起他被少女粉丝追捧的猫咪嘴唇，不管他齿印处丝丝渗出的血丝，只是看着自己。  
“你和你父亲不一样…你很漂亮”  
“你要不要跟我走”  
徐英浩精明的很，但凡在那个圈子里趟这么久浑水却没有惹事上身的，不是计谋过人，就是有钱有势。可他在文泰一面前却像个没有得到糖果的小孩，无论是现在还是那时，蛮横而不讲理，对抗拒十成十的敏感，甚至是没由来的疯狂，拒绝从来都是无济于事。  
他还是把自己带走了，禁锢在那个父亲都没能找到的地方，当他推开房间的门的时候，眼中总是那种纯粹的残忍，夹杂着迷惑人的温柔。他粗暴的打碎自己的反抗，却又温柔的亲吻自己，无法控制的对他依赖，甚至开始渴望他的那些暴行。  
当自己重新出现的时候，父亲发了好大一通火，然后转头又去联系他的情人。  
文泰一只是无动于衷，他甚至能感受到每一个细胞的嚣叫，是对徐英浩的渴望。  
他知道自己完了，他把他的灵魂卖给了恶魔。  
徐英浩在他的灵魂上烙印上了自己的名字。  
“我不喜欢她们看你的眼神，我好想把你藏起来…”  
徐英浩凑过脸来，像亲密的密语般隐晦的亲吻我的耳朵，当他退开时，我看见他双眼像一潭深渊。  
我知道他还没说完的是什么。  
“我不会再让你逃走了，哥哥。”


End file.
